


Just Once

by destihellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihellion/pseuds/destihellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just once."<br/>"I said no."<br/>"Dean."<br/>"<i>Cas.</i>"<br/>Castiel crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the door, preventing Dean from leaving. “You never let me drive,” he practically whines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some of Cas being a little shit. :)

"Just once."

"I said no."

"Dean."

" _Cas._ "

Castiel crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the door, preventing Dean from leaving. “You never let me drive,” he practically whines.

Dean rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, mirroring Cas’ stance, “Well maybe that’s because the last time you drove, you wrecked into a light pole.”

"It came out of no where!" Castiel argues.

"It was an empty parking lot, Cas!"

Castiel huffs and turns away from Dean to open the door. He’s barely got it cracked open before he’s turning his head around, giving Dean his best hopeful smile. “Please?”

Dean shakes his head huffs a laugh, “I said no,” he says, reaching around Castiel to open the door himself.

Castiel takes the opportunity of Dean leaning in close to turn around and face him, running both of his hands up Dean’s arms. The movement makes Dean stop short, but Cas doesn’t stop until his fingers are locked in Dean’s hair. He tugs the taller man down to his height, keeping their lips mere inches apart. “ _Please?_ ” he breathes.

Dean gulps, releasing the door knob to grab Castiel’s hips and squeeze. “No,” he says again, voice a little weaker.

Castiel smiles and pulls him the rest of the way down. When their lips meet, he wastes no time in opening his mouth and deepening the kiss, his tongue delving into his boyfriend's open mouth. Dean lets out a soft groan as Cas’ hands are suddenly everywhere, groping and tugging, but just as Dean is stepping forward to push him back against the door, Castiel is pulling away, smiling softly like he didn’t just kiss the life out of Dean.

"What was that for?" Dean asks, a little breathless.

Castiel smiles wider and shrugs, “Oh nothing,” he says, turning to walk out the door.

Dean notices a second too late that Cas’ “oh nothing” was definitely an “oh _something_ ,” but before he can stop him, Castiel is bolting towards the Impala, keys in hands.

Dean pats his pockets frantically, and sure enough, the asshole had pick-pocketed him! “Son of a bitch!” he yells, charging after the older man, “Castiel, don’t you dare!”

Castiel is laughing as he reaches the Impala, fumbling for the right key to unlock the door. He turns around and Dean is _right there_ , and he gives a frantic little yelp as he finally finds the right key and shoves it in the lock, opening the door and practically diving inside, slamming the door behind him.

He hits the lock just as Dean reaches the door, grabbing for the handle. The man smacks the window in frustration, “Dammit Cas, open the fucking door!”

Castiel can’t stop laughing. He rests his forehead against the window and Dean smacks it again, spitting out a litany of curses. “I swear to God Cas, if you even think about driving off, I will end everything between us.”

Cas gives him a look that clearly says “yeah, okay,” before settling behind the wheel, still smiling. He grips the steering wheel once and shuffles his whole body in a little victory dance before reaching for the keys.

"Cas.." Dean warns.

Castiel looks back at Dean, giving him the most innocent look he can muster, as he slowly reaches for the ignition.

"Castiel, don’t you fucking dare!" Dean slams his hand against the window again.

Castiel grins slowly, not taking his eyes off Dean as he puts the key in the ignition and turns it. The Impala roars to life, and Castiel watches as Dean puts both hands on the top of the car and leans down, putting his forehead against the window, his face murderous. “So help me Cas, I will tie you up, dump you in the next state over, and leave you there to fend for yourself.”

Castiel gives Dean another innocent smile and leans up to kiss his forehead through the glass. Dean makes a noise of frustration and bangs his hand against the top of the car as he pushes himself up. He turns away and Castiel takes that opportunity to put the car in drive.

Dean turns around quickly and puts both hands on the window, his face a little more worried than before, “No no no, Cas, don’t! I’m serious!”

The change in Dean’s tone has Castiel smiling at him again, and he slowly lifts his foot off the brake, letting the car inch forward before putting pressure on it again. Dean follows after him and grabs at the door handle, doing everything he can to stop his mammoth of a car from driving off. Castiel does it a few more times, laughing as Dean holds on for dear life, his feet sliding on the gravel.

Finally, Dean curses and stands up, but before Castiel can lift his foot off the brake again, Dean is running to the front of the car, planting both hands on the hood of his baby and bracing himself. Castiel locks eyes with Dean, and Dean raises his eyebrow and smirks. A _challenge_. 

Castiel smirks right back before releasing the brake.

Dean squeaks as the car moves forward, and quickly jumps out of the way. “ _Cas!_ ”

Dean’s shocked face is enough to have Castiel doubled over laughing, and he quickly throws the car in park before doing just that. Dean stalks over to the car door and slams his fist against it, and Castiel reaches up with one hand to unlock it, still laughing.

The laughter is cut short when Dean throws open the door and practically pounces on Cas, putting the dark-haired man on his back in the seat and clutching his shirt collar in both hands. “I’m going to fucking _kill_ you,” he snarls, slamming Castiel into the seat.

Castiel, still giggling, reaches up with one hand and cards it through Dean’s hair, “You’d miss me too much,” he smiles, leaning up just enough to kiss the tip of Dean’s nose.

Dean shakes his head and growls, picking Castiel up and slamming him into the seat again. “You’re _damn right_ I would,” he says before releasing Castiel’s shirt and smacking him lightly on the cheek, “Asshole,” he grumbles more quietly, shaking his head.

Castiel beams at him and Dean shifts, a movement that draws both of their attention to the fact that Dean is straddling Castiel’s hips. Castiel looks down pointedly, and then back up to Dean, “You know, while we’re here…” He wiggles his hips.

Dean snorts and shoves at Castiel’s face as he climbs out of the car. “You just fucking tried to run over me, dude. You’re not getting laid for at least 4 hours.”

Castiel puts a hand over his forehead, still laying down in the front seat, “Oh no, how will I ever survive?” he asks dramatically.

Dean snorts again and reaches down to pull his boyfriend into a sitting position and kisses him. “I hate you,” he says fondly when they pull apart.

"I know," Castiel smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me [here](http://dirtytrenchcoatsandwinchesters.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i'm nice i swear.


End file.
